Many of the therapeutic advances in the treatment of cancer and related diseases are a result of collaborative efforts, and specifically, cooperative group studies. Because of this, the University of Mississippi Medical Center has been an active participant in the Southwest Oncology Group since 1971. The University of Mississippi Medical Center can best utilize its resources and offer our patients access to new cancer treatment, prevention and cancer control studies through full participation in the Southwest Oncology Group. Our collaborative efforts include participation in the Southwest Oncology Group's Cooperative Group Outreach Program. A multidisciplinary approach to the management of patients is employed by a team of medical oncologists, hematologists, radiation oncologists, surgeons and surgical subspecialties, pathologists, and cancer prevention and dental researchers. A centralized system for management of data on cancer clinical trials is in place at the institution. Trained clinical trials coordinators and nurses are actively involved in identifying patients for study participation and monitoring patients placed on studies. Institutional investigators actively participate in disease, discipline, standing and administrative committees of the Southwest Oncology Group. Group-wide leadership is demonstrated by this institution's chairing of the Clinical Research Associates Committee, participation in disease committee working groups, and the Board of Governors. The institution continues to serve as the depot pharmacy for an intergroup prostate cancer study. Minorities, primarily African-Americans, comprised approximately 45% of registrations during the period 1992 to 1996. The high percentage of minorities registered on clinical trials should continue during the next grant period. Over the next five years, the University of Mississippi Medical Center plans to increase its accrual to studies, maintain our standards of excellence in the management of data, and increase the level of participation by investigations in committee activities.